Feline The Love
by thewarlockandtheshadowhunter
Summary: Cas is turned into a kitten, and Dean has to look after him even if the angel's mere presence reduces him to tears and sneezes. And his baby brother isn't as innocent in all of this as he seems.


**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I'm hoping to update some of my stories soon. So, I wrote this kitten!Cas fic for sammy-is-a-sassquatch cause she's awesome and deserves all the destiel fluff she desires.**

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Dean scowled at the kitten meowing innocently. The cat's mere existence was not his problem - it was <em>on his bed<em>. He was allergic to cats and the thing was _on his bed. _It was kind of cute though...Dean sighed, hesitating before walking forward and crouching in front of his bed.

"Hey," he murmured, reaching out to gently rub behind the kitten's ears. His eyes were watering slightly. It was worth it when it started purring, gently butting Dean's hand with it's head every time he tried to pull away.

"I see you've found Cas."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean jumped, flailing as he fell onto his butt. "Sam! Don't do that!" He scowled at his brother, who was leaning against his bedroom doorframe, his arms crossed and a far too pleased with himself smirk that instantly put Dean on edge. He heard a soft thud, although he was too busy glaring at his brother to investigate it. He realised what it was however, when he felt something fluffy nudge his hand. It was then that something Sam had said caught up with him. "Cas? You named the kitten after Castiel?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. It seemed like an odd choice, but then again getting a kitten at all seemed odd.

"No, Dean. The kitten _is _Castiel."

The oldest Winchester laughed. "Sam, was there something in your cheerios this morning? This isn't Cas," Cas had been his regular, awkward, angel-y self when he had left the bunker. He'd only been gone for a few hours! There's no way Cas could become a cat in the few hours he was gone. He could feel the kitten trying to climb up onto his lap, it's tiny claws digging into his thigh.

"Look at it and then tell me that it's not Cas," Sam countered, giving the kitten a pointed look.

Dean looked down at the kitten who was still trying to scramble onto his lap. All black...with some of the bluest eyes he'd ever seen that looked just like..."Son of a bitch," Dean murmured, gently picking up the kitten and bringing it to eye level, the blue orbs staring into his own. "You've got to be joking. I leave for two hours and Cas becomes a cat?" He asked incredulously, the kitten merely blinking at him. Deab gently put Cas down on his lap, his tiny claws once again digging into him as the angel-cat made himself comfortable.

Sam shrugged, although Dean didn't notice since he was too distracted by the kitten. "One minute he was normal, the next he was a cat. I have no idea what happened," he replied, although he seemed far too at ease with the situation to not know a thing about it. Once again, Dean didn't notice.

"Is it permanent?" Dean asked with a small frown. Sure, Cas was cute like this, but he didn't want him to stay a kitten _forever_.

"Probably not. It takes a lot of power to premanently change a being's form is really hard, but especially when you're not even in the room with it. It'll probably last a few weeks at the most," Sam reasoned, watching as his brother visibly relaxed.

"Awesome," Dean mumbled before he sneezed. He groaned - as cute as Cas was, he needed the angel back to normal _quickly._

Dean groaned when he felt something touch his face, his eyes slowly peeling themselves open and immediately starting to water. Two weeks. He'd barely been able to breathe for _two weeks._ It didn't help that Cas wouldn't leave his side. Ever. And that the troublesome angel-kitten enjoyed waking him early in the morning as he was now, hitting the hunter's face with his tiny paw.

"Cas, go away," Dean mumbled, trying to hide his face from Cas. That only made the kitten more persisent though, deciding that a good way to get Dean's attention would be to try and clmb on top of his head. The hunter groaned even louder, wishing that he had the ability to _not_ give into Cas' every whim. _Like that's ever going to happen_, he thought, reaching over to gently push the kitten away from his head and sitting up, snnezing a few times before he actually managed to climb out of bed. "You should try bugging Sam sometimes. He's not allerigic to you," Dean suggested as he led the way the kitchen, knowing that Cas wouldn't need any prompting to follow him.

The hunter rubbed at his watering eyes before grabbing a bowl and the package of cat food. Sam had went and bought some, since Dean couldn't go anywhere without tripping over Cas - sometimes, literally. He poured the food into the bowl, crouching down and placing it in front of Cas, "Here you go," he murmured, smiling as the kitten moved towards the bowl and started eating as though it hadn't been fed in days.

He straightened back up, reaching for his allergy pills. Not that they'd been doing much good over the past two weeks, but still. Sam would go nuts if he didn't. Once that was done, he wandered back to his room, knowing that Cas would come back once he'd finished eating - he always did.

Dean lay back on his bed, almost falling back asleep when he felt something settle on his pillow. Apparently, Cas felt like pushing his luck this morning - he probably thought Dean was still asleep. Without opening his eyes, he carefully shifted Cas off of his pillow. "Cas, I love you, but you can't sit there," he murmured, rolling onto his side with his back to the kitten. It didn't register in his sleep-desiring mind that he'd just said the three words he hadn't uttered since he was a child. All he could focus on was the sleep he wanted, but wasn't getting.

"Dean?"

"Cas, I'm trying to sleep."

"_Dean._"

"Cas, I've spent the past two weeks blocked up because I've been looking after Cas as a kitten, can you please let me sleep?!" Dean retorted. Everything was silent for a few moments as the hunter tried to sleep. Once the few moments of peace were over, Dean's eyes snapped open. "Cas!" He sat up, turning to look at the angel who was no longer a kitten. He looked rather rumpled, his hair sticking up in all directions, his clothes creased and his blue tie hanging loose around his neck.

His gaze however, was just as intense as it always was and Dean struggled to look away from it. "You love me?"

The question startled the hunter more than the angel's transformation had. "Wh-what?" He stammered nervously.

"You said you love me," Cas reminded him.

"D-did I? I-" He had. Dean flushed bright pink as he realised hed told Cas that he loved him. Out loud. While Cas was a kitten. "Yeah, I did say that. And I do. Love you, I mean, I do," he was in serious danger of babbling, but he couldn't help it! Cas was grinning at him and...wait, Cas was grinning at him.

"I love you too. We always have shared a more profound bond, I just not realised the true extent of it until recently. I've seen humans fall in love for centuries, but I've also seen love die. I was scared to tell you, but I fully intended to do it the day I became a kitten. However, Sam and Gabriel said that if my brother turned me into a feline, then you would admit that you loved me at some point. It was at that point I would change back," he explained, still grinning at Dean.

Dean was overjoyed, smiling almost goofily at Cas. Cas loved him, Cas...was turned into a kitten by Sam and Gabriel. Sam, who'd acted like Cas' transformation was a massive surprise. Who'd oh so innocently offered to go buy cat supplies. "Son of a bitch," Dean muttered, slowly realising the true extent of his brother's and his brother's boyfriend's - no, he was never getting over Sam and Gabriel becoming a thing...it was too weird, he was still in slight denial about it - involvement. He was going to kill them both. "SAM!"


End file.
